Birthday present?
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Ulang tahun Donghae segera tiba, dan Donghae bilang ia tak butuh apapun. Benarkah? Apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk yang begitu sayang pada namjachingunya itu? Fic for Donghae-oppa b'day! YAOI! Oneshoot! NC 17! PWP! Don't like? Don't read!


.

.

"Haaee... cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Birthday Present..?"**

**By : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pair : HaeHyuk!**

**Slight! KyuMin, ZhouRy**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**15 Oktober = Ultahnya Donghae my fishy prince /(^O^)\**

**This fic is for you, Donghae oppa~~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Warning : YAOI! LEMON Kurang Asem!**

**SMUT Kurang Kecut!**

**NC17!**

**TypoS bertebaran!**

**My First NC!**

**Don't like? Don't read, Ok?**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Hae, kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya seorang Lee Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, kepada kekasihnya yang tengah tiduran di pangkuannya.

"Tanggal 12 Oktober kan Hyuk? Wae?" sahut sang kekasih yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae.

"Hae aneh! Kenapa Hae sendiri malah tak sadar sih? 3 hari lagi kan hari ulang tahun Hae~!" ucap Eunhyuk yang gemas melihat tingkah cuek kekasihnya. Padahal sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Kenapa dia malah tak ingat sih?

"Oh."

"Oh? Hanya itu tanggapan Hae?" kaget Eunhyuk tak percaya melihat betapa datar reaksi kekasihnya.

Donghae membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam dan menatap sang kekasih manisnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi halus Eunhyuk. "Kenapa? Kalaupun aku tak mengingat sesuatu, ada kau yang akan selalu mengingatkannya untukku kan chagi?" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pipi yang tengah disentuhnya ini berhiaskan rona merah.

"Ya! Kau sekarang pandai menggombal, Lee Donghae~!" marah Eunhyuk untuk menutupi rasa malunya karena tindakan dan ucapan sang kekasih.

"Hmm..hmm... Aku kan belajar menggombal untuk menyenangkanmu, chagi~ "

"Aku tak senang tuh!" sahut Eunhyuk sambil memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Donghae kehilangan pipi lembut yang tengah disentuhnya.

"Ne, ne. Lalu, kenapa dengan ulang tahunku, chagi?"

Eunhyuk kembali menunduk menatap kekasihnya yang juga tengah menatapnya lembut. Seulas senyuman manis terulas demi melihat tatapan lembut kekasihnya tercinta. "Hae ingin apa sebagai kado ulang tahun? Kalau aku bisa, pasti akan kubelikan untuk Hae!" sahut Eunhyuk bersemangat, membuahkan kekehan lembut dari sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Aku tak butuh apa-apa Hyukkie. Cukup kau. Cukup dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae yang mencintaiku, itu adalah suatu hadiah yang tak ternilai bagiku. Aku tak butuh hal lainnya."

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya yang sungguh membuatnya terharu. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua manik kembarnya, dan sebelum air mata itu menetes jatuh, ia rasakan sebuah tarikan yang membuat wajahnya sekarang ini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae." Dan sebuah kecupan lembut penuh cinta menyatukan keduanya. Eunhyuk pun dengan senang hati membalas kecupan kekasihnya.

"Ehemm! Ehem!" Sebuah deheman usil menghentikan kegiatan HaeHyuk yang tengah saling memagut bibir.

"Haaah... siang ini memang 'panas' sekali ya~" sambung suara lainnya, yang makin mengganggu kemesraan couple manis kita.

"YA! Zhou Mi! Sungmin-hyung! Kenapa kalian kesini? Mengganggu saja!" kesal Donghae yang sekarang kembali merebaahkan kepalanya di paha lembut kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja kami mencari kalian, EnHe-ge, Donghai-ge! Kalian membolos, dan ternyata malah bermesraan disini!" sahut sebuah mochi *plak* eh, salah, maksud author, sahut seorang namja imut yang memiliki pipi seperti kue mochi bernama Henry, yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kiri sang seme yang setinggi tiang listrik #diinjek Zhou Mi

Ya, sebenarnya latar belakang tempat mereka semua berada adalah sebuah taman yang memang berada di halaman belakang kampus mereka. Hari ini seharusnya mereka semua ada kelas pagi, tapi karena sang Fishy sedang malas bertemu dengan dosen mereka yang kelihatannya agak tertarik dengan kekasih manisnya, maka ia putuskan untuk mengajak kekasihnya ini membolos juga. Dan jadilah mereka berdua bersantai di bawah pohon di halaman belakang kampus mereka yang luas.

"Haah, kalian sendiri tahu kan, kalau dosen kita, Miss Lee Hyun Ji itu selalu menatap EunhyukkieKU dengan tatapan lapar. Tentu saja daripada menyenangkan dosen kita itu, lebih baik kubawa Hyukkie bolos saja." Jawab Donghae santai, membuat sang kekasih terbelalak kaget.

"Ya! Hae! Jadi itu alasan Hae mengajakku bolos hari ini?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Donghae tegas. "Aku tak suka kau ditatap seperti itu oleh Lee Hyun Ji itu! Kau milikKU!" Sontak wajah Eunhyuk memerah mendengar betapa pencemburu dan possesifnya Donghae kepadanya. Apalagi Donghae mengucapkannya didepan orang lain.

"Ya, ya, ya. Sudah cukup kalian mesra-mesraannya. Asal kalian tahu saja, gara-gara kalian bolos, kami yang kena imbasnya tahu!" sela sang Evil Magnae yang sudah mempause PSPnya karena bosan mendengar HaeHyuk yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

"Kalian yang kena imbasnya? Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Gara-gara Hyukkie-hyung tak kelihatan, mood Hyun Ji noona jadi jelek, dan ia melampiaskannya ke kami!" sungut Kyu kesal, sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Eunhyuk sambil menarik Sungmin ke sampingnya, dan memeluknya mesra. "Iya kan, Minnie hyung?" ucapnya dengan nada manja kepada namjachingunya yang lebih tua itu.

"Yup! Benar kata Kyu. Gara-gara kalian membolos, kami semua yang kena imbas dari mood jelek Hyun Ji noona!" Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Kyu, sambil mengusap-usap lengan Kyu yang memeluknya mesra.

"Hah! Berarti benar keputusanku membawa Hyukkie membolos!" ucap Donghae puas setelah mendengar peenjelasan dari KyuMin couple itu.

"Pabbo! Benar buatmu, neraka buat kami tahu!" ucap Zhou Mi sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Henry ke pangkuannya.

"Iya! Hmm... lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan disini sedari tadi, EnHe-ge, Donghai-ge?" tanya Henry polos sambil menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan namjachingunya itu.

"Hmm? Sedari tadi? Ya, hanya seperti ini." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Donghae yang masih tiduran dengan nyamannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae... Hae, bukankah tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunmu?" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Donghae mendesah malas dan Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae?" sambung Sungmin yang bingung melihat reaksi couple didepannya itu.

"Haaee... cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Donghae , sedang empunya badan, malah makin erat memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Haaee... cepat katakan, apa yang Hae inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Hae?"<p>

"Aku tak butuh apa-apa, Eunhyukkie-chagi~"

Yah, percakapan itu semakin terasa familiar di telinga seluruh mahasiswa di kampus ini, karena selama dua hari belakangan ini, jika kedua namja yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih ini bersama, setiap lima menit sekali, Eunhyuk akan merengek manja pada namjachingunya, memintanya untuk menyebutkan hadiah apa yang diinginkan sang namjachingu sebagai kado ulang tahun, dan Donghae hanya akan membalasnya dengan kalimat yang selalu sama, seperti percakapan di atas.

"Hae menyebalkaaaan! Hari ini kita tak usah pulang bersama! Aku mau mencari kado untuk Hae, dan Hae tak boleh menolak kalau ternyata hadiah yang kupilihkan tidak Hae suka!" Eunhyuk segera berbalik arah dan meninggalkan namjachingunya yang hanya tersenyum miris memandangi Eunhyuk.

"Hhh... Coba kalau kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, masihkah kau bersedia mengabulkannya?" tanya Donghae lirih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa tidak. Karena kau terlalu polos untuk berfikir ke arah 'sana'." Hela Donghae frustasi.

Sekilas terlihat sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bertiga bersama dengan 2 orang namja lain yang ternyata adalah Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun.

"Zhou Mi~ Kyu~ Kira-kira, sebagai sesama seme, apa yang kalian inginkan dari uke kalian sebagai kado ulang tahun? Aku frustasi memikirkan kado ulang tahun untuk Donghae~~ T^T "

Kedua namja yang ditanyai oleh Eunhyuk itu saling bertukar pandang, dan kemudian, senyum evil mengerikan dan senyum mesum berbahaya terulas di bibir kedua namja itu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kami, para seme, inginkan dari uke kami?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada suara yang cukup berbahaya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk polos sebagai jawabannya.

"Kami akan memberitahumu hyung, asal kau berjanji dulu untuk mau memberika kado itu pada Donghae-hyung. Eotthokkae?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji!" jawab Eunhyuk mantap, yang membuat kedua namja tadi saling melemparkan senyum berbahaya.

.

.

* * *

><p>15 Oktober, pukul 19.00<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**TING TONG~**

Donghae bergegas bangkit dan berjalan ke arah depan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Ya, karena kedua orang tua-nya berada di desa, sedangkan Donghae diterima di universitas yang berada di kota Seoul, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri.

**CKLEK**

"Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saengil Chukkahamnida~ Saranghaneun, Donghae-chagi~ Saengil chukkahamnida~~ " suara bass Eunhyuk menyambut Donghae saat ia membuka pintu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Eunhyuk hanya datang sendiri, tapi ia membawa 4 buah kado di kedua tangannya.

"Gomawo chagi~ Ayo masuk." Donghae membuka lebar pintunya mempersilahkan namjachingunya masuk, dengan sigap Donghae mengambil tumpukan kado itu dari tangan sang namjachingu. "Ini semua darimu, chagi?" tanya Donghae takjub. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Eunhyuk begitu serius dengan ucapannya yang menyatakan kalau ia akan mencarikan kado untuknya, sampai-sampai ia datang dengan membawa 4 buah kado.

"Bukan. Itu kado dari Sungmin-hyung, Zhou Mi, Kyu dan Henry. Aku dititipi pesan dari Zhou Mi dan Kyu, katanya kau harus membawa kado dari mereka ke kamar, dan membukanya sendirian disana."

"Eh? Memang, kado dari mereka itu yang mana?"

"Yang bungkus biru dan hijau." Sahut Eunhyuk sambil mengedikkan dagunya, menunjuk ke dua kado yang dimaksud. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri menyamankan diri duduk di sofa empuk milik Donghae, berusaha menekan rasa gugup yangmelanda dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kubuka dulu kado dari mereka." Ucap Donghae sambil membawa kedua kado itu ke dalam kamar.

* * *

><p>Tak lama, Donghae kembali ke depan dengan muka yang cukup keruh. Ia langsung menhempaskan gdiri di sofa, di sebelah Eunhyuk.<p>

"Ada apa Hae? Kenapa mukamu keruh begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Donghae kembali bangkit dari duduknya, dan beranjak menuju tempat dua kado lainnya, dan membawanya ke sofa tempat Eunhyuk berada. "Lebih baik kita buka kado dari yang lainnya saja." Sambung Donghae sambil mulai membuka kado berbungkus pink –yang bisa kita tebak dengan pasti siapa pemberi kado itu.

"Sungmin-hyung..." hela Donghae saat melihat warna yang sangat tak disukainya. "Ah! _I-pad!_" seru Donghae senang saat melihat isi kado dari Sungmin. Yah, uri Donghae memang_ 'apple boy'_ dan jelas dia akan senang saat seseorang memberinya barang-barang keluaran salah satu ikon teknologi dunia tersebut.

Dan setelah itu, Donghae beranjak membuka kado terkahir yang ada disana.

"Ah! Topi ini! Dasar Mochi bodoh!" seru Donghae girang sekaligus tak percaya sat melihat topi dari Henry. Topi _nike_ merah, yang sudah menjerat hati fishy kita, dan sayangnya saat Donghae akan membelinya, topi itu sudah dibeli orang. Dan kata penjaga tokonya, itu stok terakhir yang mereka punya. Ia tak percaya kalau sekarang, ia bisa menyeentuh, bahkan memiliki topi tersebut!

"Hae... apa Hae senang?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu.

"Ya? Wae, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae melepaskan semua kadonya, dan beranjak ke depan namjachingunya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hae senang dengan semua itu? Hae tak peduli ya, kalau ternyata aku tak membawa apa-apa untuk Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar. Ia sebal sekaligus sedih melihat betapa senangnya Donghae mendapati hadiah-hadiah itu dan mengabaikannya yang sedang mati-matian menenangkan degup jantungnya.

"Hyukkie? Ada apa dengamu chagi? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Donghae sambil meraih dagu Eunhyuk. Ia terpaku melihat mata namjachingunya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata."Sssh... Hyukkie. Katakan, apa salahku? Jangan menangis Hyukkie... jebal~ "

"Hae memang dari awal tak mengharapkan hadiah dariku ya?" Setetes air mata meluncur turun begitu Eunhyuk selesai mengucapkan hal itu.

"Te-tentu saja bukan begitu chagi... Aku mengaharapkan hadiah darimu kok! Sekarang, mana hadiah darimu? Aku pasti akan sangat menyukainya!" ucap Donghae cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat namjachingunya itu benar-benar menangis. Tak sanggup, lebih tepatnya.

"Jinjja? Hae benar-benar akan sangat menyukai hadiah dariku? Hae benar-benar menginginkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Ne. Tentu saja!" sahut donghae cepat dan yakin.

Eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, dan sekarang ia memamerkan gummy smilenya yang membuat Donghae jatuh cinta lagi. "Taraaaa~ !" Ucap Eunhyuk ceria sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Chagi?" tanya Donghae bingung. Pasalnya, kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang terentang itu tak berisikan apa-apa. Dan ia tak melihat adanya hadiah yang tengah disembunyikan Eunhyuk.

"Lihat aku baik-baik, Hae." Donghae menuruti perintah Eunhyuk. Ia memperhatikan keseluruhan diri namjachingunya, dan tak menemukan keanehan apapun. Penampilan Eunhyuk seperti biasa. Rambut yang seperti biasa... pita di leher... kaus tipis berlengan panjang...Tunggu! Pita di...leher?

Donghae seketika menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut muka terkejut, dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku... menghadiahkan diriku sendiri untuk Hae..." Kedua manik mata Donghae makin melebar saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"A-apa kau serius, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Jujur ia akui, kalau memang selama ini –mereka sudah 3 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih- ia menginginkan untuk menyentuh namjachingunya yang manis itu. Berkali-kali ia harus menahan dirinya saat melihat Eunhyuk bertingkah manis didepannya. Apalagi kalau ia tengah berkumpul bersama Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa mengabaikan rasa irise tiap kali mendengar cerita Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun betapa nikmatnya melakukan 'itu' dengan para kekasih mereka. Tapi ia sendiri menyadari, kalau Eunhyuk masihlah polos. Selain itu, ia tak ingin menyakiti namjachingunya itu. Jadilah ia selalu menahan dirinya setiap kali bersama Eunhyuk.

Dan sekarang ini, Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala, meyakinkan Donghae kalau memang Eunhyuk meberikan dirinya sendiri sebagai kado ulang tahun untuknya!

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil hadiahku~" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh namjachingunya itu, dan dengan bridal style ia membawa Eunhyuk ke kamarnya. Perlahan, Donghae membaringkan sang namjachingu ke atas tempat tidurnya. Bisa ia lihat kalau sekarang wajah Eunhyuk merah padam saking malunya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin, chagi?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi. "Jika kau mengangguk, biarpun kau menangis, aku tak akan menghentikan ini sampai semuanya selesai." Lanjut Donghae lagi.<p>

"Ya, Hae, aku yakin. Aku ingin jadi milik Hae sepenuhnya." Jawab Eunhyuk lirih.

Donghae segera mengunci bibir merah Eunhyuk dan mengecupnya lembut. Eunhyuk sendiri membalas kecupan Donghae dengan tak kalah lembutnya. Mereka berdua seolah tengah saling menyalurkan cinta masing-masing melalui sebuah kecupan tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, kecupan yang lembut itu berubah saat Donghae mulai memainkan bibirnya di atas bibir sang namjachingu. Eunhyuk yang tak pernah dicium dengan cara seperti ini oleh Donghae, hanya bisa meremas baju depan sang namjachingu, sambil menikmati perlakuan sang kekasih. Donghae yang melihat tidak adanya perlawanan dari Eunhyuk, mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat dan membujuk bibir Eunhyuk untuk membuka. Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi Donghae untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke goa hangat milik namjachingunya itu. Donghae segera mengabsen deretan gigi milik sang kekasih, mengeksplor keseluruhan goa lembab Eunhyuk yang baru pertama kali ini ia masuki.

"Aaah~ ...mmhh~ ... Haaee.. aaahhh~ " desahan demi desahan mulai keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk tatkala lidah Donghae mulai menjilati langit-langit mulutnya, dan bergerak semakin liar di dalam mulutnya, tanpa mengindahkan saliva yang mulai menetes keluar. Kedua jarinya makin erat mencengkeram baju Donghae, melampiaskan segala perasaan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Eunhyuk terlalu terbuai dengan ciuman yang diberikan Donghae, sehingga ia diam saja ketika tangan Donghae meraih kedua tangannya, dengan lembut melepaskan cengkeraman Eunhyuk di baju Donghae. Eunhyuk tak menyadari kalau sekarang Donghae membawa kedua tangannya ke atas kepala Eunhyuk, dan—

**CKLEK!**

"Hempph-!" Eunhyuk yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari tangannya terkaget, dan berusaha menarik kedua tangannya. Namun betapa kagetnya saat ia tak berhasil menarik tangannya tersebut. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala untuk melepaskan ciuman dari Donghae agar bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Eunhyuk, membiarkan sang namjachingu mengobati rasa penasarannya.

"Hae? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya saat melihat kedua tangannya sekarang ini terikat jadi satu oleh rantai di atas kepalanya. "Lepaskan Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk cepat sambil berusaha menarik-narik kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau." Sahut Donghae singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudd-mmhhh... lepash-aahh... Haaeee... Uuuhhnn~ " Eunhyuk tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya karena sekarang ini Donghae tengah menciumi lehernya. Tak hanya itu, lidah dan gigi Donghae-pun turut andil dalam menciptakan kissmark di leher putih Eunhyuk. Kedua tangan Eunhyuk-pun bergerak-gerak gelisah karena mendapatkan rangsangan yang begitu nikmat. Ingin sekali ia mencengkeram sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan dirinya, namun rantai yang mengikat ini membatasi seluruh gerakannya. Sedangkan Donghae disana, semakin bernafsu saja ketika mendengar desahan demi desahan yang begitu menggoda imannya.

Sementara bibir dan mulut Donghae sibuk memanjakan leher Eunhyuk, kedua tangan Donghae-pun tak mau ketinggalan. Kedua tangan nakal itu sekarang menaikkan kaus yang tengah digunakan Eunhyuk ke atas, hingga sekarang kaus itu tersangkut di kedua tangannya yang terikat, dan membuat tubuh bagian atas Eunhyuk terekspos sepenuhnya bagi Donghae.

Donghae yang masih belum puas memberikan kissmark di leher Eunhyuk masih terus menggerayangi dan menciptakan lebih banyak lagi kissmark di kulit putih Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah ternoda. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba tubuh atas Eunhyuk, dan berhenti saat menemukan dua buah tonjolan yang dengan segera ia mainkan.

"Aaaanghh~~ ...Aaahhh... H-Haee... Uuungh~~ " Desahan Eunhyuk makin tak terkendali ketika tangan-tangan Donghae mulai menarik pelan kedua _nipple_ Eunhyuk, memelintirnya hingga sekarang kedua _nipple_ itu mengeras karena sentuhan Donghae.

"Aaaaakh... Uuuummhhhh... Ha-Haeee... Aakh!-mmmhhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat bibir Dongkae turun dari lehernya, dan sekarang mengggantikan tugas tangan kanannya di _nipple_ Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Eunhyuk makin keras mendesah saat lidah Donghae dengan lihai bermain di _nipple_nya. Donghae menjilat, mengulum, menggigit, dan menghisap_ nipple_nya hingga _nipple_nya yang sudah keras menjadi semakin keras saja, seiring dengan ikut mengerasnya sesuatu di bawah sana.

Tangan kanan Donghae yang menganggur sekarang bergerak turun ke bawah. Melewati pusar sang kekasih, dan terhenti di sebuah gundukan diantara selangkangan sang namjachingu.

"Aaaakh~! Ha-haaeeee... Ssshhh... Aaaakhhhh..." Eunhyuk mendesah makin keras saat merasakan remasan tangan Donghae pada kejantanannnya yang sudah mulai mengeras. Kedua tangannya bergerak meremas rantai yang mengikatnya erat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau trenyata sudah 'terbangun' chagi~ " goda Donghae saat merasakan kalau 'milik' kekasihnya itu sudah tegang, dan semakin tegang karena remasan yang ia lakukan.

"Ha-Hae!" seru Eunhyuk keras saat ia merasakan Donghae menarik kasar celana beserta celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan 'miliknya' yang tegak menantang. Muka Eunhyuk memerah padam, dan ia menarik kakinya seraya menyilangannya untuk menutupi 'milik'nya yang tersekspos dengan jelas. Tangannya bergerak semakin liar, ingin dilepaskan agar bisa membantu usaha kedua kakinya untuk menutupi miliknya tersebut. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat ulah manis sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau tutupi? Milikmu menggoda sekali loh, chagi~ "

"H-Hae! Hen-hentikan!" Eunhyuk berseru keras saat Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut Eunhyuk, dan mulai membentangkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang begitu menggoda Donghae. Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya malu saat ia melihat Donghae tersenyum dan menatapnya mesum. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena kedua tangannya terikat, dan tenaga Donghae yang ternyata memang lebih besar darinya membuatnya menyerah kalah.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaahhhhh..." Seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar penuh kenikmatan saat merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae di kejantanannya.<p>

"Oooogh...mmmmhhhh...Aaaahhh...Haaeeee..." desahan Eunhyuk berlanjut saat lidah Donghae menelusuri kejantanan Eunhyuk dari pangkal hingga keujungnya, dan berhenti seraya menekan-nekan lubang kecil tempat keluarnya cairan pre-cum milik Eunhyuk.

"Ber..mmhhh...henti...aaahhhh...menggoda...uuuukkhhhhh...menggodaku Hae...!" jerit Eunhyuk frustasi saat Donghae terus saja menjilat-jilat ringan kejantanannya. Ia menginginkan lebih, dan nalurinya mengatakan kalau Donghae saat ini tengah menggodanya.

"Ne..ne.. Kau tak sabaran ya chagi..hmmph.." Donghae segera memasukkan kejantanan Eunhyuk yang tak sebesar miliknya itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat desah lega Eunhyuk menggema di kamar tersebut.

"Ha-Haaee... A-aaakhhh... fast... eeengghhh... f-ster... hhhh... Uuuumhhhh..." Desahan Eunhyuk makin berkumandang di kamar ini ketika Donghae mulai menggerakkan kepalanya, membuat Eunhyuk melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, dan tangannya bergerak-gerak liar mencari pegangan diatas sana.

"Aaakhh! Yaaah... Te-mmhhh...terussshh...Haeee..." Eunhyuk merasakan kenikmatan yang melandanya itu membawanya semakin dekat ke sesuatu. Ia sendiri tak mengetahui sesuatu itu apa, namun yang pasti, perutnya sekarang melilit dan tubuhnya seakan ingin menyemburkan sesuatu—

"HAAEEEEE~~~" Eunhyuk meneriakkan nama kekasihnya keras-keras saat akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya. Kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan putih kental, yang langsung dilahap habis oleh Donghae.

"Milikmu enak sekali chagi~ " ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang tengah terengah-engah menikmati ejakulasi pertamanya.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya lebar demi meraup oksigen yang saat ini tengah ia butuhkan setelah puncak pertamanya.

"Sebentar ya chagi~ " Donghae beranjak dari atas tubuh Eunhyuk, dan bergeser ke meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka mengambil sesuatu benda dari kado berwarna biru, dan ia mengambil benda lainnya dari kado yang berwarna hijau. Donghae tersenyum senang saat membawa barang-barang itu ke bagian bawah Eunhyuk -tepat di bawah kaki Eunhyuk yang terbuka lebar- dan kembali memposisikan diri di atas kekasihnya itu.

"A-apa..hah.. itu..hhh..." tanya Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Donghae sambil sibuk membuka tutup botol dan melumuri tangannya dengan cairan tersebut. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk, dan memagut bibir yang telah memerah itu dengan ganas. Sementara itu, satu jarinya bermain-main di lubang Eunhyuk, sebelum akhirnya dengan satu sentakan, Donghae memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk yang masih 'virgin'.

"Ngh! Mmmhhh!" Eunhyuk menjerit dalam bekapan bibir Donghae. Eunhyuk merasakan perasaan sakit saat ia merasakan sesuatu menembus lubang miliknya. Setitik air mata mengalir, menunjukkan seberapa sakitnya Eunhyuk saat lubangnya dimasuki dengan sekali hentak, meskipun sudah dibantu dengan pelumas.

"Sshh... tahan ya chagi~ " Bujuk donghae sambil kembali memagut bibir Eunhyuk, menenangkan sang kekasih.

Saat merasakan tubuh sang kekasih telah tenang, Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Dan sambil menggerakkan jarinya itu, ia kembali menambahkan satu jari ke dalam diri Eunhyuk. Sama seperti tadi, tubuh Eunhyuk kembali menegang, dan Donghae dengan sabar kembali menenangkan kekasihnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Donghae memasukkan jari ketiga ke dalam diri sang kekasih, dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya saat ia memasukkan satu benda lain ke dalam diri sang kekasih.

"Mmh! Ngghh!" Eunhyuk kembali memberontak saat ia merasakan adanya satu benda yang tak teralu besar, namun terasa dingin, ikut memasuki dirinya bersama ketiga jari milik kekasihnya.

"Ap-apa..itu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan sebuah remote dengan kabel panjang. Mata Eunhyuk menelusuri kabel itu dan ia tersentak saat melihat ujung kabel itu ternyata masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ke-keluark—aaaahhnnn~~ " seruan Eunhyuk terhenti saat ia merasakan adanya getaran dari dalam lubang miliknya.

"A-aaakhhh! Hyaa~! Aaakhhhh... U-uuumhhhhh..." Desahan Eunhyuk makin mengeras saat ia merasakan getaran dari benda itu semakin keras. Menggelitik dirinya dari dalam, menimbulkan sensasi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Eunhyuk terus-menerus mendesah tanpa henti ketika vibrator mini itu terus bergetar dalam dirinya. Eunhyuk tak sadar kalau sekarang ini Donghae tengah menatap Eunhyuk penuh nafsu sambil menurunkan celananya. Ia kocok kejantanannya sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah dalam keadaan menggoda. Tangan satunya mengambil botol pelumas, dan menuangkan cairan itu banyak-banyak ke atas kejantanannya.

Donghae mengangkat kedua kaki Eunhyuk, dan setelah memposisikan dirinya tepat diubang Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk dengan sekali hentak.

"Aaaaargghh! Sakiiittt! Haeee~! Hiks...hiks..." Bulir-bulir air mata segera jatuh berhamburan dari kedua mata Eunhyuk saat lubangnya dimasuki dengan sekali hentak oleh Donghae. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat bercampur dengan rasa panas karena lubangnya dipaksa menerima kejantanan Donghae yang begitu besar. Ia merasa seakan lubangnya tengah dirobek oleh kejantanan Donghae.

Donghae berdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit tak tega juga melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu kesakitan, sampai-sampai kejantanan Eunhyuk kembali melemas. Tangan Donghae dengan cekatan menaikkan volume getaran vibratornya, dan setelah itu, ia kembali mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk hingga kembali terdengarlah desahan erotis milik sang kekasih.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai tenang, Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya hingga tinggal kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada dalam tubuh Eunhyuk, dan kemudian dengan cepat ia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan keras, membuat vibrator yang lebih dulu ada di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk makin melesak masuk, dan tepat mengenai titik sensitif Eunhyuk.

"Aaaarghhhhhh..." Erang Eunhyuk diantara perasaan sakit dan nikmat yang melanda dirinya bersamaan.

"Aakh... _So tight_... Hyukkiee..." Donghae sendiri memejamkan matanya penuh nikmat saat ia merasakan dinding lubang Eunhyuk yang meremasnya dengan kuat, membuat Donghae melayang dalam kenikmatan.

"Ahh! Umhh! Ahh! Nnghh! " Desahan demi desahan Eunhyuk mengiringi tiap hentakan Donghae didalam dirinya. Berkali-kali ujung kejantanan Donghae dan vibrator itu bersama-sama menekan titik sensitif Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk mendesah menggila. Kedua tangannya kini menarik-narik rantai besi yang mengikat tangannya, dan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti irama Donghae yang makin lama makin kuat menggenjot tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Unghh! Ahh! Ha-hae... Ahh! Akkuuhh... mauh...uuhhhh...HYAAA! Lephasssh..." Eunhyuk mengerang frustasi saat jemari Donghae malah menutup lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya, padahal sebentar lagi ia akan sampai.

"Tahan sebentar chagi... kita keluar bersama..." sahut Donghae yang makin keras dan cepat menggenjot tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Aaahhnn...! lepasshh... Haaeeee..." Desahan frustasi dari Eunhyuk mengiringi hantaman-hantaman keras Donghae di dalam lubangnya.

* * *

><p>"HYUKKIIEEE~~!"<p>

"H-HAAEEEE~~!"

Donghae menyemburkan cairan spermanya yang begitu banyak kedalam lubang Eunhyuk, hingga saat lubang Eunhyuk tak mampu lagi menampungnya, cairan itu meluber keluar dari lubang Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri langsungm engeluarkan hasratnya, mengotori tubuhnya, tubuh Donghae, dan tempat tidur mereka.

"Gomawo chagi~ " ucap Donghae dengan yang langsung mengambrukkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey chagi, katakan padaku, siapa yang memberitahumu tentang keinginanku." Tanya Donghae sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk yang tertutup selimut.<p>

"Ummm... itu... dari Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun. Saat aku bertanya tentang apa yang seorang seme inginkan dari uke mereka sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, mereka bilang kalau mereka ingin uke mereka menyerahkan diri seutuhnya, hingga cinta yang ada semakin bertambah dan makin bertambah besar." Jawab Eunhyuk panjang ebar.

"Ooh, begitu ya. Jadi sebaiknya aku memang berterima kasih pada mereka berdua. Padahal awalnya aku sudah ingin mencekik mereka berdua besok." Sahut Donghae sambil tersenyum memikirkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Yaah, karena hadiah mereka itu... kupikir mereka hanya ingin mengolokku."

"Hadiah mereka? Memang, apa yang diberikan oleh Zhou Mi dan Kyu?"

"Kau tak tahu?" . Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Zhou Mi memberiku satu pak kondom dan juga 3 botol pelumas. Sedangkan Kyu memberiku vibrator dan rantai itu." Jawab Donghae santai. Tak dipedulikannya taatapan horor Eunhyuk mendengar kado macam apa yang ibrikan oleh Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah... itu... Haee..."

"Ne, chagi?"

"Umm.. bisakah kau... lepas rantai ini dan juga mengeluarkan 'itu' mu dan juga vibratornya dari dalamku?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu

"Wae?"

"A-aku mau..membersihkan diri." Sahut Eunhyuk tak yakin.

"Sebenaranya, aku ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaanmu." Donghae diam dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih nampak sexy dan menggoda. "Tapi sayangnya, aku masih belum puas menyantap dirimu chagi~"

"Aah, Hae! Hen-henti-aakhhh... h-ntikan... ahh! Umhh!" Dan desahan-desahan kembali meluncur bebas dari bibir Eunhyuk. Yaah, sepertinya Eunhyuk telah membangunkan kemesuman Donghae dengan tubuhnya yang seksi menggoda itu. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau Donghae tak akan berhenti sampai 2, 3 ronde saja.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Cu-cukup Hae! Aaakhhhhh..."<p>

.

.

.

Poor Eunhyuk~~

-E.N.D-


End file.
